


Disciplined

by thenextchapter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Corporal Punishment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No beta we die like MC, Overstimulation, Paddling, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of Lucifer/Main Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextchapter/pseuds/thenextchapter
Summary: You misbehave in class and get called to Diavolo's office. He punishes you with a paddle and his hand and overstimulation, and Barbatos joins in to assist.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Diavolo/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192





	Disciplined

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY DEVIL DAY! I BRING GIFTS OF SMUT :3

This was not good, you thought as you walked down the RAD hallway to Diavolo’s office. You held a note in your hand from the Devildom History teacher and it clearly said how you misbehaved in class. This was the second time you were being called to his office this week.

The first time wasn’t much fun as he made you write on a giant chalkboard 100 times ‘I will behave in class’ and then he sent you off. Lucifer wasn’t as lenient with you, and you had to do all the dishes for the next week. Your hands had never been so dry.

But now you could feel something in the air, a tension that was high, and it clearly said how you were in big, huge trouble. Lord Diavolo was a happy boisterous demon but he did not like disobedience. He made that clear last time, and you dreaded what would be next.

The office doors were large and intimidating. You sucked in a breath and knocked. Barbatos opened it, and he was in his demon form looking immaculate as ever in his butler attire. He held no expression, simply rose one eye brow at you and let you in.

Lord Diavolo was at his desk. He smiled and stood when he saw you, wearing his usual red suit, until he saw the note in your hand. He sighed and gestured you forward. “What have you done now, hm? I thought we talked about your misbehavior three days ago.”

You took a seat as he asked and he read the note, frown intensifying the more he read on. Then he set it on his desk and tutted. His golden gaze went right through you and you shivered. “I’m very disappointed. Throwing pens, cursing at your teacher, and you ruined a valuable textbook to make paper airplanes?” He sighed. “This is your second offense this week. What ever shall I do with you?”

You watched him walk around the desk to lean against it, looking down at you with crossed arms. You felt small and vulnerable.

“How does Lucifer administer your punishments?” he asked suddenly.

You blushed and looked at your lap, fidgeting in your seat. “Uh-uhm well, usually he makes me do extra chores around the house…” You left off, not wanting to say anymore. The other punishments he dealt out were embarrassing to say the least.

Lord Diavolo wasn’t having it. He narrowed his eyes at you and took your chin in his large hand, lifting your eyes to meet his own. “Tell me, what else does he do to correct your disobedience?”

You shuddered a sigh. “Please, I—I don’t want to say…”

“My Lord asked you a simple question,” Barbatos said. He was suddenly beside you, standing tall and perfect. His tone seemed clear and precise but you could just barely hear the underlying command.

“W-well he-he sometimes… he sometimes s-spanks me.” You shut your eyes, embarrassed and a little bit horny. Spanking hurt a lot when the Prideful demon did it, but you almost always got off on it.

“I see. Does he put you over his lap, or perhaps bend you over his desk?” Diavolo asked outright.

You sputtered, “Lord Diavolo!”

Images of the last time Lucifer spanked you went through your mind. You failed a second quiz and he wasn’t pleased that you stated you didn’t study for it at all even when you knew it was happening. He had put you over his lap while he sat on his sofa in his room and made you count them as he smacked your butt over your thin panties. They got soaked almost immediately. Once he was done and consoled you a little bit with some light touches to your shaking body, he always ordered you to not masturbate and that if you did, you would be meticulously disciplined once again. Then he sent you off.

“So Lucifer spanks your naughty bottom? Good. When you behave like a bratty child, you get treated like one. A fitting punishment.”

Diavolo let go of your face and you kept your eyes on your lap again, squeezing your thighs together. His words had your pussy leaking into your undies.

“Barbatos, fetch me my favorite tool.”

“Yes, my Lord. With pleasure.”

Diavolo gestured to you. “Stand up and remove your undergarments.”

You stood on shaky legs, and then gaped at his words. You held your skirt in your hands and shook your head. “N-no! I don’t want to.”

He tutted. “Naughty girl. Will you behave yourself or should this punishment be more severe?”

You swallowed hard. This was Lord Diavolo. He was in charge of the school and the entire Devildom. There wasn’t much you could do or say against him. Plus, you had no clue what ‘more severe’ meant, but obviously that wasn’t going to be pleasant.

So you shakily unzipped your skirt and let it drop to the floor. He raised a brow, clearly waiting for the underwear as well. You let those drop down, and they were heavy with your own juices so they made a plop sound and he smirked.

“Your panties are soaked, my dear.”

Blushing, you held your hand over your crotch, and wiggled in place, nervous and horny. You were nude from the waist down in front of Lord Diavolo.

Not sure of what was coming next, you and he simply looked at each other, but only for a few moments because Barbatos returned then. In his hand was a wooden paddle. A very large one, at that, and it would no doubt reach your entire bottom.

You winced, and realized he was going to use that on your ass. Your cunt throbbed and you trembled. The pain would be great but your pussy would get so wet. And he was probably just like Lucifer, and he wouldn’t let you cum at all because it was a punishment, not a treat for being good.

He puts you over his desk first and situates you. You sniffled and grit your teeth as his hands worked over your body until he made a noise of happiness at your position. Your hands clenched the wood underneath you, your finger nails not long enough to scratch it but enough to grip. The air was warm on your backside and your legs were spread apart just enough that you knew he would see your folds shining.

“I will do ten hits with this paddle and you will count each one. Am I clear?”

You cheeks were so red, and your ass would no doubt be even redder by the time he was done. “Yeah...” Not really, but you had to get through this.

“Good.”

The paddle swooshed in the air and the first hit was hard and made you gasp. Your cheeks jiggled and throbbed. “Ah! O-one!”

You counted three more, each harder and feeling more heat against your ass cheeks. Your cunt clenched around the air, and your clit ached to be touched. This was torturous.

“My, you’re absolutely glistening. Your body is so reactive to the paddle.” He sounded amazed, and then hit twice more, your throat closing up as you announced the number. “Your cheeks are so red, a lovely color, truly befitting a naughty little girl.”

You counted each hit, and once he was done you felt on the verge of orgasm, but it wouldn’t happen without touch. Then, surprisingly, you felt the paddle against to your aching core. It was wonderful and all you ever wanted. He pressed the paddle to your wet cunt and rubbed delicately and you pushed down on it for the friction, needing it to touch your clit so you could cum. Your body grunted as you ground down to get as much out of this as you could.

“Although I do agree that naughty girls shouldn’t get to cum, I think the more fitting punishment is multiple orgasms instead of none, don’t you think Barbatos?”

“I agree, my Lord. It sounds like a perfect punishment for a misbehaving child.”

You blush and shake your head. “No, please.” One orgasm you could handle of course, but more than two and your body would be too sensitive.

Diavolo chuckled at you. “You don’t get to decide, my dear.” In one quick motion your dripping core was on display. He pulled your red cheeks apart and watched your pussy clench around nothing. “Magnificent sight. Barbatos, won’t you take a look at this?”

You groaned, wiggling to get out of his hold. Shockingly, he used his bare hand to slap your left cheek hard in reprimand.

“It is a lovely pussy indeed, my Lord.”

“Yes, it is. I cannot wait to have it cum around my fingers, or perhaps something else.”

Diavolo let your cheeks go, and they ached when he did, jiggling and throbbing from the redness he created. “Turn around and face me now, lovely.”

You did, barely standing on steady legs. Your cheeks were red and your eyes blotchy. “Please…” You did not even know what you were begging for. For him to stop, or continue, or whatever else.

He smirked. “I have not made you orgasm yet, and that is part of the punishment I said I would dole out.”

His large hands grabbed your waist and he hoisted you up onto his desk, your newly spanked ass burning from the touch on the bare wood. He spread your legs open with his hands on your thighs, and you tried to resist but he was strong. He looked right at your core, and you squirmed and groaned, embarrassed at having him look right at your arousal that was throbbing and wet.

“This pussy will be sore just as your ass,” he stated. “Now, keep still or I will paddle you again without hesitation, and it won’t simply be 10 spanks.”

He let go of your thighs and stared at your pussy once again. You averted your eyes to the side, only to be met with Barbatos’ gaze, unrelenting as he looked into your own. He smirked at you, then, and you whined, choosing instead to look at the ceiling as Diavolo watched your folds get even wetter with the attention it desperately wanted.

Your stomach clenched and you cried out at the sudden touch to your clit. Diavolo was rubbing his finger over you just enough, and you pushed upward to the contact on instinct. He tutted at you and stopped, and lay a swat to your bare thigh that stung.

“Behave. Stay still.”

You whined, but did as he said. You did not want to be hit again.

He began rubbing his finger over your slit and labia, mesmerized at your reactions. You panted and so wanted to fuck your hips up into it. He tugged your clit between two fingers and you gushed a bit, and his finger then went to rub and tease your ready opening. His touching got more intense, and faster. He stroked your clit while his other finger barely pierced your pussy, which in return tightened and tried to suck the large digit into your inner walls. He hummed and continued his ministrations, your body climbing higher and stomach getting tighter in anticipation. Your core was hot and pulsing and ready.

“You can cum whenever you wish.”

So you did, explosively all over his desk and your thighs, arching your back and shutting your eyes as fireworks erupted over your closed lids. You barely had a chance to take a breath and soak in the afterglow when there was a wet warm cloth wiping you down, and you opened your eyes to see Barbatos standing in front of you, casually wiping your pussy with his gloved hand holding a wet washcloth. You glanced back to see Diavolo sitting in his chair behind the desk.

“Barbatos, set her on my lap. I can’t have my desk getting ruined from her juices, now can I?”

“Of course, my Lord. She does seem to be leaking all over. I’ll clean it up after I finish cleaning her for her next orgasm so she’s not so messy on your clothing, my Lord.”

You blushed and whined. “N-no more.” Your body was sore and used, and you couldn’t do any more cumming.

“This isn’t up for debate. This is a punishment for your disobedience today. Now, Barbatos if you will please.”

Barbatos grabbed at you and you squirmed in his hold. He carried you like a baby to lay you face down on Diavolo’s lap, and you writhed and cried out in embarrassment. He quickly began swatting at your behind again with his large hand.

“Keep your body still, bad girl, or I’ll paddle this ass so much you won’t be sitting for days.”

You sobbed and clutched his pant leg, staring at the wooden floor. He never told you to count so you just lay there, bare and sore, getting your ass swatted by his huge hand. It was large and quick and solid against your reddened bottom. Your pussy was so wet and throbbing with need, even after just cumming. You tried to keep the wetness from leaking out everywhere by keeping your legs together as best you could, but it was impossible when all it did was leak and pulsate your juices all over, sticky and warm.

“You’re staining my pants with your dirty juices, how naughty.”

Lord Diavolo pulled your legs open and ran his fingers over your swollen arousal, slipping his finger between your folds to mercilessly rub your clitoris before slamming his large digit into your pussy. You cried out and clenched around him, sensitive from your previous orgasm.

“Cum again for me, little one, I want to feel you around my fingers.”

And you did, only this time he plunged deep until he hit that spot inside of you and rubbed over it until your orgasm died down, then he kept going, unyielding. You squirmed and begged for him to stop, overstimulated and tender, but he would not. He even used one hand to pry your ass cheeks apart so he could dig his finger in and swirl it around your inner walls, feeling the swollen heat of you, collecting your fluids around his finger.

“Barbatos, if you will grab me my second favorite toy.” He spoke nonchalantly as if he wasn’t doing anything special, and it made your body clench. He squeezed your red cheek and you grunted, panting. “Your little asshole is begging to be touched, but that we will save for another time.”

You could see Barbatos return and there was the sound of him setting something on the desk. His shoes were right at your head, his long legs facing you, and you knew that he was watching everything Diavolo did with apt attention. You felt so bare and open having the butler see you this way, the embarrassment of being spanked and fingered by Diavolo was enough, having an audience was much more intense.

Diavolo began fucking your tight wet hole eagerly again, the openness of having your ass cheek spread made him dig even deeper into you. “No, please! It’s too much, stop, Diavolo, please,” you begged.

“Begging will not halt your discipline.”

“Why, ‘m sorry, please!”

“Hush, and take it like a good girl.”

The embarrassment had your hole tightening and Diavolo hummed, swirling his finger around inside you again like he was stirring a cup of coffee. The fingers left then, and you found your lips being pried apart with his fingers. You tasted your cum on his fingers pressing down on your tongue, the smell and salty flavor causing you to cry out.

“Keep your mouth busy while I administer your spanking. I don’t want to hear your whines, bratty little thing you are.”

You sobbed, you couldn’t handle anymore spanking. Your ass was red and tingling and your pussy lips were soaked, your clit ached and was swollen. Too much, it was all too much. The overstimulation making your head ache and your backside sore. You cry around his fingers stuffing your mouth as Diavolo began raining swats on your cheeks again, this time harder and quicker, and he used his knee to lift your backside up in the air.

“I’m going to fill your soaked cunt with something special, fitting for a bad little girl.”

A strange pressure on your entrance and then you were full of something that felt like silicone, and it was thick and long. Your hole was full and wet and your entrance throbbed just as your backside did.

“My second favorite paddle, this one is rubber and leaves quite the mark. Not as well as my wooden paddle, of course. But the handle is perfect to stuff your aching pussy with, don’t you agree Barbatos?”

“It certainly fills her up perfectly, my Lord.”

“Will you help me in delivering her last orgasm?” Diavolo asked, but it was an order truly.

“I’d be honored, my Lord.”

If possible you were hoisted higher upward, and your pussy was on full display being fucked with the paddles’ handle. Barbatos gloved finger began to rub vigorously against your aching clit, and it was a wonderful torturous pressure that had you sobbing around the fingers in your mouth, and in response Diavolo pushed down on your tongue and hushed you.

“Be grateful Barbatos is touching you so wonderfully. You should thank him for his service.” Despite his words, Diavolo didn’t remove his fingers from your lips.

You shook and trembled, as another orgasm approached you, this one aching as it reached nearer. Diavolo and Barbatos worked in time to bring you to your final orgasm. Their touches harsh and never waning on your pussy, and Diavolo fucked the handle into you brutally hard, ramming it against your inner walls.

You sobbed around his fingers, clenching your hands in his pant legs, your own legs trembling. Your entire body’s muscles clenched tight and you came as Barbatos pinched your clit and tugged, and Diavolo used inhuman like speed to practically vibrate the paddle inside of you.

Your body was floating high and you lay there, sore, sated, aching and wishing you were asleep and not so hot all over. Your face was on fire as was your ass, and you cunt was leaking and throbbing inside and out. Diavolo’s fingers left your mouth, your jaw dropped open feeling tender. You could feel your heart beat in your clit and it hurt brilliantly at the same time you wished it would stop. It was a reminder of the glorious touches to your body by Lord Diavolo and Barbatos, as well as the reprimanding words and spanks.

You didn’t realize you let out a sort of squeak half grunt until Diavolo hushed you. “Shhh, you did so well, my dear.” He paused, his hand stroking over your heated sweaty back, your RAD shirt clinging to your skin. “Clean her up, Barbatos. I have to take care of my clothes, she’s quite a gusher.” He chuckled.

“Yes, my Lord.”

You cried out and clung to him when something tried to tug you away, the pant legs clenched in your fists. “Please. I… ‘m sorry,” you said with a raw and swollen throat, your mouth full of saliva and your own cum. You didn’t want to be taken away, you needed to be consoled, not tossed aside.

“Let him take care of you, dear one. It’ll be okay.”

You were floating and sore, but you listened, trusting him even after all that he had done. Barbatos lifted you up, and you cried into his shoulder, uncomfortable and sensitive. The butler hushed you and took you to the adjoining bathroom. He set you on a soft towel on the vanity, the towel only a little bit of relief to the throb of your behind. You sniffled as he moved about, your vision was a bit off but you tried to focus, it was just so hard and you didn’t want to be alone.

Barbatos held a cup out to you, and you could smell the mouthwash, minty fresh. “Here, don’t drink it, just gargle and spit it back.” He helped you hold it in your shaky grip, and you sighed at the minty feeling in your mouth instead of the salty cum flavor that stained your tongue. It helped bring you to clarity a little bit more.

He was clinical and gentle in cleaning your sore vagina, using a warm towel and his adept fingers to swirl around your clit and labia to collect all the dried and sticky fluids. You winced as he did so, but he just hummed and went on with wiping the remnants off of you.

“Would you like to change clothing?” he asked.

You nodded, “Yes, thanks.”

He handed you a simple blue silky gown, it looked like a night gown but it had some elegance to it that said it could also be a dress so you weren’t totally sure. Barbatos then helped you change, and you blushed as he saw all of you then but again, he wasn’t staring, simply doing his butler duty to assist you. Once you were fully dressed in the soft silken dress—the feeling of it on your skin was heavenly—the demon butler carried you once again. This time you gratefully held onto his shoulders and let him take you to Diavolo, who sat at his desk waiting for you. He held out his arms to you, and you were placed into his lap, grunting and wiggling.

He chuckled and smoothed back your hair. “You did well taking your punishment, I’m very proud.”

You blushed and said softly, “Thank you…”

He softly kissed your head and you sighed into it. “I’m sorry for being… naughty…” you blushed. “I’ll try harder to be good, I promise.”

“Of that, I have no doubt. And if you misbehave again, well, we shall revisit that when the time comes.”

He made it sound like you would be yet again, but you were too exhausted to really speak on anything. You clung to the Prince’s shirt, pressing your cheek against him, feeling warm all over. You yawned and he chuckled, the sound reverberating into you.

“You can rest here, I’ll have Barbatos take you home once you’ve had a good nap.”

You fell asleep in his arms, tingly and warm, feeling sated and happy even though your bottom was stingy red. Diavolo held you close and let you sleep, Barbatos at his side ready to carry you to his sofa to sleep until the time came to head back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I got UR+ Mammon and Levi, but not Lucifer and I want to cry... :( But I guess I will keep trying for him! Never give up hope!
> 
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed or comment, I love hearing feedback~


End file.
